Enserio? Obsesiones con nosotros?
by naomi-evans
Summary: Hey! Que pasaría si descubrieran que tienes una obsecion mmm... algo inusual... Soul y Maka tienen una obsesión EXTRAÑA!


**Enserio? Obsesiones con nosotros?**

**NaomiE: OLAS AMIGOS! \n.n/**  
**Aquí vengo yo a molestarlos otra vez con uno de mis One-Shot... Este esta inspirado en un video que me encontré husmeando en Youtube, de unas Cospleyers que hicieron de Maka y Soul.**

**Toru: Se los recomendamos les salió muy bien! Se llama: Maka's Obsession... Esta en in English! Jejej XD**

**NaomiE: Les gustara! Lo presiento Soy síquica Muajajajjajajaja! Bueno comenzemos!**

* * *

**GeneralPoV**

Nuestra querida y favorita técnica, se encontraba leyendo unos de sus miles de libros en su habitación, no hacia nada mas que leer y cambiar de posición.

1 minuto una posición (Maka acostada boca arriba)

2 minutos otra posición ( el libro en el suelo y ella acostada boca abajo en su cama con la mirada puesta en el el libro)

5 minutos despues y otras 3 posiciones mas!

**Mientras tanto en la sala, Soul...**

Ahora, nuestra Sexy arma, se encontraba haciendo las cuentas y gastos que se devian pagar de la casa, ya que su amiga Maka, siempre lo hacía. Y ya era turno de que el, hiciera algo productivo.

Al principio el pensó que ese trabajo "Era fácil para un chico Cool como el" pero... Cuando empezó a hacerlo, quiso lanzarse por la ventana y nunca ofrecerse otra vez para hacer un trabajo como ese. No entendía NADA! Y se empezó a estresarse.

- agg.. Maldición, No Entiendo nada! Le diré a Maka que me ayude..- Dijo el chico albino y de ojos carmesí, rascándose su pobre cabeza ya estresada..

Y apoyando las manos en la mesa, se levanto, para que su tecnica le resolviera su estrasante problema.

Se fue caminando por el pasillo, y al llegar a la puerta, le hecho una mirada al inusual letrero o aviso que se encontraba sobre ella. Decía algo asi:

**#HACER FAVOR DE TOCAR LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR, Y MAS SI ERES SOUL... GRACIAS#**

A Soul le importo un bledo lo que decía, y poniendo su mano en el picaporte de la puerta de la habitación de Maka, la hizo abrirse..

Lo primero que Evans vio, fue a su técnica acostada tranquilamente leyendo su libro, en una posición contraria a la de su puerta, y ademas tenia los audífonos puestos, asi que no oyó entrar a su arma... Pero Soul también se percató de algo MUY EXTRAÑO!

El cuarto de Maka tenía un montón de cosas con la cara de Soul!... Pósters, Llaveros, su almohada, un dibujo mal hecho por Maka de ella y el, con un corazón que decía SxM, Otro dibujo de el (También mal hecho) en tamaño real, Una lámpara de su propia alma, INCLUSO LA CAMISA QUE ESTABA USANDO EN ESE MOMENTO, TENIA LA CARA DE EL!

-E-eh Maka?- Dijo la guadaña un poco asustada por lo que sus ojos acaban de presenciar...

La chica de cabellos cenizo, se quitó cuidadosamente los audífonos, deseando que lo que acaba de escuchar, fuera una mala broma de su imaginación, pero no fue así. Su arma se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, con su expresión muy asustada. Oh no! Estaba en problemas.

-E-h S-soul N-no es lo que tu C-crees... Emmmmm...- La Albran no sabía que hacer en un momento como ese. Asi que en un movimiento de desesperación, tomo su libro y... - Maka-Chop!- Grito Maka golpeando fuertemente la cabeza de su compañero, y dejando totalmente inconsciente ... Incluso parecía como si en verdad estuviera muerto..

-Pero que hice!? Lo mate?- Se preguntó la chica preocupada- A ya se! - La técnica agarro la mano de su arma tratando de tomar el pulso, y obteniendo los resultados que esperaba- Si! Esta vivo! - Celebro esta- Pero ahora que hare? Ya me descubrió!... mmm... Aver... Si lo llevo al sofa y lo pongo en una posición cómoda, el pensara que se durmió, y que todo lo que acaba de ver fue un sueño! Que inteligente eres Maka - Volvio a celebrar ella a si misma, la gran idea que se le acaba de ocurrir.

La ojiverde, puso en marcha su plan. Tomo de el brazo a su guadaña inconsciente, y lo jalo pasando por el pasillo, hasta llegar al sofá de la sala. Lo acomodo en una posición con la que ella dormía, y se le quedo observándole por un rato.

-Mmm solo es para percatarme- En ese momento nuestro Soul estaba usando una chamarra negra, cubriendo la camisa que estaba usando abajo. Y la pequeña y curiosa Maka, agarro el sierre de la chamarra, y lo deslizo hacia abajo sigilosamente, tratando de NO despertarlo.

Ella había logrado su objetivo! Todo lo que sospechaba era verdad... La camisa que Soul usaba en ese momento, era una con la cara de su técnica, y arriba decía: **#SoMa Forever#** y en la parte de abajo: **#42-42-564#** **( Nota de Naomi-San: Ese es el número que usa Maka para llamar a Shinigami-Sama significa.. Muerte, muerte y asesinato.. Jejej XD por si no sabían :D)**

Maka, solo suspiro aliviada, y se dirigió directo a su cuarto a guardar todo lo que tenía de soul, para no volver a cometer el mismo error.

Maka y Soul si que tenían unas obsesiones muy... EXTRAÑAS!

**Toru: Que tal? Les gusto? A mi si!**

**NaomiE: Yo tengo la misma obsesión de Maka jejejej XD!**

**Toru: Lo se Evans, :( Lo se, Vivo contigo (Créanme es imposible vivir con ella!)..**

**NaomiE: Nadie me entiende solo yo me entiendo! Nadie me quiere, todos me odian, Mejor me como un gusanito! Jejejj XD Ok no... (Solo los mexicanos entenderán)**

**Toru: Luego iré a consolarla.. Pobre está muy sola.. Bueno lo más importante...**

**Algún Review?**


End file.
